Vampires Club
by ginacartoon
Summary: A girl Named Noodle ran away from her evil parents and hides into a club which is own by three vampires, can they keep her a secret from the police? EDITED!
1. Weird night

Chapter 1

**(I DON'T OWN GORILLAZ)**

Down in London, a club was open late, the club belongs to three owners…well…there're not really human to tell the truth, they're vampires…But they're not that mean as you think they might be…

"DULLARD GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!"

Well…almost…Murdoc, the vampire who had his ways with woman…by charming them (and to those who love him you know what else XD ) 2D, also know as Stuart, is able to read minds (mind you he could dodge a hit from Murdoc making him look like an idiot for forgetting) and Russel, also the part time Bouncer for the club has Telekinetic powers (which would be lucky incase someone tried to burgle the place, and to hit things at Murdoc)

Anyway…back to the Story, the club was as busy as Normal, 2D at the bar serving drinks while Murdoc just had his meal (…you know what I mean people…) so 2D had to leave the serving to Russel as he went down stairs to their chambers, Murdoc's room was a mess but clean at the same time, and on his bed was a past-out girl "Mud's she ain't dead…"

"Don't you think I know that! I just wanna know if she has a family or not?" 2D walk up to the girl and just stared at her "no, so what that you can just feed off of her?" Murdoc just smiled "well she's a hooker, what else are they good for? Now if you don't mind!" 2D just turned as he exit the room leaving him to think _what else are they good for?_

Russel already served at least everyone at the club, no one really knew that this place was just to lure criminals, hookers and some hungry vampires to get rid of the "filth of the streets" so this wasn't really a bad place. So they closed the place down at 6am, just ready before the sunrises, Russel Stretched his arms and yawned "well I guess we had a bit of fun today…now to turn in for bed…night you guys" Russel went into his room, Murdoc was already in bed, and 2D was watching some horror movies, of course he always stay up in the morning and sometimes wake Murdoc up doing so.

-------------------------------

Just after the movie 2D went to sleep, around midday he heard some noise upstairs, puzzled he got up and walked upstairs to find out what the noise was caused by, he turn the lights on and looked behind the bar, nothing there…then he looked on the dance floor…also nothing there, just as he checked the lounge he saw someone on one of the couch, a young girl was sleeping, curious 2D walked up to her …she's a orphan? not sure what to do he carried her into his bedroom and place her on his bed, he pulled out his coffin from under the bed and sat on it, trying to find out way she left the orphanage.

It wasn't long until Murdoc entered the room "whose the girl?" shocked 2D kicked the coffin open, place the girl in it, closed it and shoved it under his bed

"No one Murdoc no one…!" he slowly walked towards him "don't lie, I've been watching you for minutes…so she's Chinese? Japanese?"

"Japanese but she's too young for you, you know that" he sat on the bed "yea yea I know, bit lucky fat-arse didn't' wake to stop me from coming in here" just then Murdoc hit against the wall head first "I am awake you know" Russel just walked past Murdoc, 2D brought the coffin out again taking the lid off, surprisingly she was still sleeping, 2D blinked at her "she must be one heck of a sleeper…" that was abit too late as she woke up, just staring at them

"…where am I?" Russel and 2D just looked at each other "erm…you're in a…erm…club's bedroom?" 2D slowly said, the girl looked up at him "clubs have bedrooms theses days? That's a bit weird" "Yea well if someone lived far from here they pay use one of those rooms" as Murdoc got up, he remembered that the girl was still in 2D's coffin! He quickly got up and pulled her up "well for a nice girl like you I think you need some thing to drink?"

"Erm…sure" 2D slapped himself for forgetting about that.

-------------------------------

Later after getting her a drink Murdoc just stared at her "so you haven't told us your name yet" least Russel was in the room to stop Murdoc from doing his "normal" thing, 2D was also in the room, still trying to read her mind…no luck "erm…I don't really have a name…everyone just called me Noodle"

Murdoc scoffed "oh yea? Why they call you that? You like Noodles or something?" "Yep" there was a quiet moment, until Russel spoke out

"So where did you come from Noodle?" she sighed and place the glass on the floor

"I…was forced to live with this family, they just wanted someone to take their temper out on…so…I had enough so I ran away…they're rich people and the police would come after me, so I knew this place was closed at mornings so…I thought I could hide here" she looked at them, it looked like they listened to the whole thing, she blinked "you…listened to the whole story?" they nodded, another blink "thanks, you're the first to listen to me" she smiled. Again another quiet moment, this time Murdoc spoke up

"Hey listen, we're just gonna talk about if we sure keep you here or not---"

"Oh thank you!"

"---I said or not…"

-------------------------------

Outside the bar and on the dance floor, they talked about Noodle "ok a young Human girl in a vampire club…how are we gonna keep her safe guys?" Russel looked to Murdoc and 2D

"Well another thing is how are we gonna cope with it? What if one of us gets hungry and want live blood? Even dullard might not even cope"

"Ha ha very funny, its simple we can take a few blood packs downstairs and pretend it's live blood." they sighed, 2D looked back at the door, thinking about Noodle…"that's one thing sorted, and what about the police?"

"Russel Russel Russel…if you haven't forgotten my powers doesn't work only on woman you know, heh…If I wanted one bloke and another to kiss each other then if could work on dogs, part from the brainless vamp here" 2D looked at Murdoc again

"For the 1324th time I'm not that dumb as you think I am"

"Oh and whys that?" 2D grinned, "Because I know that one little secret that you have in that little mind of yours…Mudies"

Russel looked at Murdoc "Mudies?" He fumed "you better not blurt it out! Just thank Satan that I can't hypnotise you!"

"And proud of that!" Russel rolled his eyes, Noodle just poked her head from the door, "hey guys?" jumped, and they turn to face her "yea?"

"You never told me about your eyes…they look weird" sweatdrops shown on their heads.

-------------------------------

After a long talk about their backgrounds, names, and about their eyes, they finally got to the bit that Noodle was waiting for, and they left 2D to say it "well, we decided that…you can stay, but there's a few---"

"YAY OH thank you 2D-sama!" he blushed "erm…as I was about to say there's a few things you'll have to follow" she nodded "ok tell me"

"Ok…it's just some small things, first thing in the morning you should have breakfast, then clean up the club but don't worry today we'll let you skip that, then the last thing is that you'll be in you bedroom at 7pm sharp"

"Ok but why Seven?" Murdoc pitched in this bit "well the club opens and really it's 21s and over, and if someone finds you here they'll kick you out, so to keep you safe we'll have to make a bed room for you, oh and one rule by me"

Russel gave him a warning looks "Murdoc I don't she wanna know about that"

"Well she'll have to know, and the rule is this, if you hear any moaning or screams in my room, don't and I mean DON'T come in, alright love?" she nodded

"Understood Murdoc-sama"

"So you'll stick to the rules then?"

"Yep Russel" as she smiled it wanted to make 2D go awww!

-------------------------------

While Noodle wanted to clean the place up, the guys went to the spare room "so what was this room use to be?" Russel opened the door and switches the lights on, the room was filled with spider webs and empty coffins

"Now I remember!" Murdoc walked in "this was where I put the broken coffins after making love to those gothic chicks, they were tasty too…"

"Yea and that was back in 1991…" 2D walked into the room as well "Hey, my video collection on Zombies rampage, it was the main thing after Dracula…I think…" "Yea hey speaking of Dracula" Murdoc dusted of his old cape "and this use to drive the chicks mad, who needs fake fangs when you got 'em" he smiled (to tell the truth, with all his teeth sharp you can't tell which is his fangs)

"Alright guys enough with dragging up the past let clean up, gotta be ready for tonight before the club opens" after cleaning, the room looked pretty…plain "how about if we let Noodle design it?"

"Idiot you forgot the police are looking for her!" Russel walked out of the room "yes but what about Ikea? (I love that shop!) It's open until midnight so one of us can take her out, I can't go because I gotta watch the club"

"And I can't go because I serve drinks" Russel and 2D looked at Murdoc "and I don't trust her to be in your hands Muds"

"Eh! What's wrong with me? Not like I'm gonna sneak her into and ally and drink her?"

"Yep"

"…Fine then she can go with Dullard!"

2D pointed at himself "Me? So what you're gonna take over my job?"

"Yes I am, and don't you ask me if I can mix cocktails, I know" 2D looked at him "ok ok I'll take her…but can't we dress her up as a boy? Because of police?"

"We'll have to see what she'll have to think about it D…"

-------------------------------

Love to hear reviews


	2. SHOPPING!

Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN GORILLAZ ALTHOUGH I REALLY WISH I COULD!**

"A boy? But 2D-san…why not dress me up different or or…err put a lot of make up on me?"

"We could do that but we're guys and clearly love, we don't wear make up, and the only clothes we got is our own so…" 2D held up some clothes, one looked tight and the other was pretty loose, sighing in defeat Noodle picked the loose clothing. While she was changing into the clothes 2D was a lil shocked what words she was thinking in her head

"Face it dullard she's a teenager, we might as well go on one of those girls shops to find her some clothing"

"No way! I'm not taking her out clothes shopping, you know how long they'll take?" "Yea well I was thinking of the "other" vampire to do that" 2D stared at him, he knew who he was talking about "Paula! You dead sure!"

"Hey if you remember she only like male blood so little Noodle should be alright in her hands, and she uses a lot of suncream for the Morning shopping, heh face it, your Ex is a shop-aholic, and I mean 24/7 mate"

-------------------------------

Later Russel walked past Noodle, he stopped and walked backwards "Erm…Noodle…when 2D was taking you out I didn't you dress up like this?"

"Me neither Russel-san…." She sighed and sat on one of the stools waiting for 2D and Murdoc to stop talking, she looked at her watch, so she walked up to him instead "2D we meant to be going now…it's 7" 2D looked at the clock

"oh yea…better get going then" she grinned and walked with her to the door "Oh Murdoc don't forget-"

"yea yea don't mix Coke with DrPepper I know, I had to clean the bathroom remember!" Murdoc grimaces on that thought while 2D was laughing, making Noodle a little curious "How come you can't mix those two?"

"Noodle…you don't wanna know…" as they left Russel walks over to Murdoc "you think those two would be alright? I mean…2D had his fill right?"

"I think he did…well…I hope-he-did!"

-------------------------------

The Bus always came 3 minutes late, that always get on 2D's nerves, they got on and just waited for their stop "hey 2D, my parents never took me to Ikea before"

"How come?"

"They said that's where the peasants shop at…is that true?"

"Erm…not really…once we get there you'll see some things that we have at the club, trust me when you're in there you don't wanna come out". They've wait for at least 20 minutes to get there, "is this it?"

"Yea this is it" 2D was about to lead the way until he felt something in his stomach, Noodle was ahead of him, she turn to face him "2D, are you ok?"

"erm I'm fine…just fine" he smiled and caught up with her "it's just a belly ache…nothing serious" well it was until the pain came back, he realised what the pain was caused by, he forgotten feed _oh damn! How the heck did I forget about that? Of all things!_ "2D?" he turned away from her, he felt his canine tuning into fang

"urm…you go ahead I'll catch up alright Noodle? I'll be ok…" "Well…ok…" she slowly walked away and walked inside.

-------------------------------

As soon as she went in 2D made a dash into an alleyway, he leaned against the wall, holding his stomach "damn…it…why now!"

"Looks like someone forget their afternoon feed…poor 2D" he turned to face where the voice was coming from, it was Paula "why…are you…here…Paula….?" She smiled and walked up to him "well I came here to shop what else? And I sensed you was here and well, wanted to have a lil chat, but why ask me what I'm up to…you could of read my mind like you used to do, oh and by the way" she held up a blood pack "I got a spare, I can't let my lovely Ex-boyfriend go hungry and drink from the girl he brought here" she gave it him, he snatched it from her and bit into it hungrily "My…so hungry" she smiled, as he finished he looked at her

"do you know anything about Noodle?"

"Is that her name? That so Cute! Yea they were poster about her and it was on the news…must be some snotty parents she has…and guess how much it is if someone found her" he looked at her shocked "you're not planning on turning her in are you!" she laughed

"No no, I got plenty of money from those…rich men I fed from, anyway it's worth £100.000…heh…pure sign for heart-less parents…I would like to take her shopping some time

"Murdoc was talking about you and shopping, so you're planning to help us out or something?" she smiled again "well I heard Russel wanted a little sister once, so in a way to say sorry, yes" she kissed him on the cheek " I gotta go, Ikea is waiting for me…oh and one more thing…you look sexy with your fangs out" with that she disappeared…

-------------------------------

In Ikea, Noodle was lost, it was like a maze with great things in there, she was in the Bedroom department, colourful beds to Posters, she alright took a list and tried to keep it cheep as possible, but she couldn't help it, there was so many things to get, no wonder what 2D meant she'll never want to leave, she jumped when someone touch her shoulder, it was 2D "Are you ok now? You did look a bit sick"

"yea I'm fine now…it wasn't really erm, nice" he made a quick look at her list "looks like your bedroom's gonna be a jungle with all that stuff" she hid the list in her pocket "yea, I'm not sure if, well it might cost too much, I don't wanna be spoiled 2D…" he sighed and smiled again

"well I was gonna treat you but if I should keep it under the limited of what ever price you have in mind then ok…" she gave him the and her gave it a proper look "…£3000!" she blushed "well I was thinking of £700 but…£300?"

"Much better"…

-------------------------------

Back at the Club, Russel was taking care always until a fight broke out "what are you doing let go of me!" he had to find out what this was about, Murdoc was already at the scene, holding a boy by the collar, and the girl was sitting here with her top torn off "Muds what's going on here!" he looked at the girl then back at Murdoc

"Russ, if you don't remember this guy was banned" he walked towards the door "so that means he won't be coming back!" with that Murdoc through the boy to the other side of the street into a few trashcans "AND STAY OUT!" he slammed the door behind him, Russel was even more puzzled as the crowd went quiet "Listen everything ok, some perv tried to sneak in alright?" the crowd slowly went back to normal

"Muds…what was that all about" Murdoc growled a bit "that was some werewolf who sneaked in here before, and what happens, full moon shown and he almost killed everyone in the club, so it's a ban for werewolves to enter this club…for safety reasons alright? End of story…you don't even wanna know what someone's guts hanging off ya looks and smells like" "don't remind me…So incase it happens again we might need 2D at the door?"

…Never thought about that…good idea though"

-------------------------------

Just 10pm after a long trip of Shopping, Noodle and 2D came back from Ikea, 2D was carrying the most of the shopping, they got back thought the backend of the door and down to the basement "well the bed won't come until Thursday so that's 4 days away…so you're welcome to sleep in my room if you want?" Noodle stared at him "erm well, I won't mind sleeping on the floor really, I'm used to it" she started to unpack a few things, she also got a sleeping bag Ikea gave to her

"you didn't tell me they gave you that"

"yea, I thought you knew"

"yea well" he was blushing now after asking her to sleep in his room "erm…you know I'm gonna go into my room so if you want any help I'm just next door"

"ok 2D-san"

2D rushed upstairs to check if everything was ok, as soon he reached the door he bumped into Murdoc "where the hell have you been! You said you'd be back at 9!"

"Well, me and Noodle got caught up with the bedroom bit, I saw some things that we cou---"

"Look I don't care! Just serve some drinks I'm off on my break…for an hour!" he walked past 2D and he walked into the bar "I wonder how many people he poisoned today?…".

Later, he served a lot of people, must have been because they didn't trust Murdoc mixing the drinks, but all this time he was thinking about Paula, she changed a lot, she used to be a heartless vampire but after 2D broke up with her she was somewhat…nice…he shock his head to forget about what happen, looking around the club to see what's going on, in the lounge Murdoc was chatting with a few girls, one of them was gonna be lunch, on the Dance floor, Russel was checking everything was aright, making sure no fights were gonna start. Yep…tonight is gonna be a normal night…while downstairs Noodle almost finished decorating her room, tired she looked at the clock

"one in the morning? I got to go to bed, first day of work…" she turned off the lights and climbed into her sleeping bag "I wonder how tomorrow will be like?…"


	3. Trouble's brewing

Chapter 3

**(ME NO OWN GORILLAZ!)**

Morning came, and the club is close for another day, Russel said Murdoc's lunch left after he offended her, and it wasn't the first time that happened. Before they locked up Murdoc had a shocking surprise "Paula? What are you doing here?" she smiled and walked in "well I heard that since Noodle is staying here I thought well she should shop with the best, best shopper that is"

"And let me guess…Dullard told you about her?"

"No…I saw her with him and well you get the point, you know when she'll wake up?"

"Well she's gonna be up soon to start working"

"aww Muds can you let her off? Her first week here"

"well-"

"pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" she moaned "fine, I hate it when you do that"

"thanks!" she hugs him as hard as she can

"And I hate it when you act like a kid!" she lets him go "I can't help that now can I? Is Russel about?"

-------------------------------

2D knew she was here, that's why he's sleeping in his coffin than his bed, just to hide because he didn't want to talk to her yet, still thinking on what to say _yea you went with a bloke cuz he's rich, he later I found out she wasn't really in love with him, smart girl, I don't even know how she gets away with it, maybe she has the same power as Murdoc does…who knows_ he sighed, maybe later when she comes back he'll talk to _her I really need to stop thinking about her and sleep…I wonder if we'll make up again…DAMN!_ Now he's gonna be up for hours.

-------------------------------

Noodle slapped the alarm clock off against the wall, she sat up and yawned, _first day of work…_ she folded up her sleeping bag and made her way upstairs, she saw Russel talking to someone, she walked up to them "is everything ok Russel?" he looked over to her and nodded

"yea everything's fine, erm this is Paula, she'll be taking you out shopping today" Noodle stared at him, then Paula "but didn't I have to work today?"

Paula sat up and smiled "that love can wait, I know a place that's open in the mornings, but first we'll get some breakfast, is that ok?" Noodle nodded "sure, erm what are we going shopping for?"

"Clothes and other stuff, trust me I know I bargain when I see one"

"ok, is it ok Russel"

"Yea, but don't stay out to late, and Paula"

"yes?"

"Watch out for the police alright? They're looking for her" She headed for the door "Yea I know, I wouldn't even think about turning her in, ready Noodle?" she walked up to her "see you later Russel" "Take care"

-------------------------------

Later around Midday, after going into a few shops and getting what was needed they both stopped at a café, all day Noodle was wondering why Paula was being so nice "So do you like it with the other's Noodle"

"yes, they're like brothers to me…erm…not like I had a brother before but-"

"it feels like that"

"yea…how do you know them?" she sighed and smiled

"I use to work there, well working with 2D, then I had a crush on him, but it didn't last that long…well I was short on money so I went out with this guy and 2D thought I was cheating on him but-"

she shut herself up before mentioning the V word "What Paula-chan?"

"Erm…" she had to think about something "erm…heard of a thing called gold-digger?" she shook her head "well it's when a guy or a girl go after people who have money and, well they either take the money or stay with them till they notice" _great Paula you make her think you're a slut…_ "Oh…so what did you do?" Noodle wanted to hear more about her past with 2D

"well I tried to talk to him why I did but he didn't listen to me, I wouldn't blame him…I made one mistake and I hate myself for that…"

"I think he'll say sorry Paula" she shrugged "he might he might not...who knows love. Maybe you'll love him" Noodle blushed at this point "m-me?" Paula laughed

"Like I said who knows, you'd make a cute couple though" Noodle blushed even more, leaving Paula to giggle like a schoolgirl.

-------------------------------

Back in the Club, 2D still couldn't sleep, just having the TV on annoyed Murdoc who was trying to sleep, he banged against the wall

"**DULLARD TURN THAT BLOODY TV OFF!**" from his wall Russel banged against the wall

"**MUDS SHUT UP!**" 2D sighed, the zombie flicks weren't working, neither thinking about Murdoc beating the hell out of him would, there was one thing he didn't think about, Noodle, cute kid, he still tried to think why she ran off in the first place, he could only tell she was from Japan that's all. Now his thoughts were disturbed when Murdoc kicked his door in "hi Murdoc"

"DON'T YOU **_HI MURDOC_** ME! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"well I can't sleep!"

"why's that? You've been thinking about Paula or Noodle!"

"Both" Murdoc just stood there

"…both? Listen mate they just went out shopping to get things" "they are?"

"Yea, so now that I've told you that…**TURN THAT F TV OFF!** (Some words that I'm not gonna post in, you know what Murdoc's like) 2D did just as he told him, he slammed the door behind him, again he heard Russel "MURDOC!"

2D got off his bed and into his coffin again, hoping that thinking about Noodle would help him sleep…

-------------------------------

Near the shops they had to buy a cart to carry all the shopping they've been doing "so Noodle, did ya enjoy it today?"

"Yes, I can't believe we're brought all this stuff!" she counted at least 20 bags each

"love, you can never have to many clothes…well in my case really" she smiled, but as she looked ahead a policemen was walked towards them "excuse me, I hope you're not the women who took Annabel from the Keep's family"

"Took! Are you blind she's my lil sister! And why would I take a kid from someone's family" she looked at Noodle who turns her back at him

"Well she is and I'm not blind, I'll arresting you on suspicion on kidnap"

"you what! I told you she's my-" before she finished she kicked him in the groin and grabbed Noodle's hand, while noodle was holding the cart, they made it to her car and quickly loaded the shopping in the car, then they entered the car

"Paula won't they chase us!"

"The hell they would, thanks to 2D with the changing number plate we'd be safe for a while, get into the back seat and lay down" Noodle did as Paula started the car and drove off _it's either Russel or Murdoc who's gonna kill me for this_

-------------------------------

Murdoc was laying on his bed, only in his pants, mumbling something about killing 2D or getting the girls, until someone upstairs yelled "WE'RE BACK!" he slowly got up and rubbed his eyes, woke up again, "I shouldn't of giving those keys to Paula…. on the other hand she did work here so she's bound to have a spare anyway…" as he exit his room and made his way to the stairs he saw Noodle in her room putting her new clothes in the draws, then he heard a yell, not from Russel, but from 2D, this he gotta see! "They WHAT!"

"I know but I can't give her in like that, as I told Russel I said I won't give her in"

"yea but now they'll be looking for her by now!" Russel had somewhat a worried/anger look on his face, Paula looked down "I didn't know what to do so I thought going to some warehouse to hide the car than take the tube back here, plus carrying all those bags and blocking her view from the others might of helped wouldn't it"

Murdoc walked in "it is, since the doors are electricity locked so they'll be hard to break in…unless there's a black out then the doors are either open or locked" though 2D didn't think it was "at least they don't come down here, they know it's risky since ever the whole squad of police came here and never came out"

"and since ever they rumoured this club was run by vampires and well that's true…" Russel pointed out, they nodded "and Noodle doesn't know that we're vampires so we keep under wraps" 2D looked at Russel with a worried look on his face

"but what if she finds out Russ?"

"Well you three got Murdoc here for that" she pointed at Murdoc "yea but since she's young it could affect her so as much as I wanted to I don't want to make her like face-ache here"

"…again I'm not dumb"

-------------------------------

After just packing her things away Noodle her a knock at her door "who is it?"

"It's me" she opened the door seeing 2D

"how are you, don't you wanna get ready for tonight"

"nah, I can't sleep…I thought you'd be up and well…thought we could talk about a few things" she walked over to her rolled-up sleeping bag and sat on it "what about 2D-san?" he walked up near to her and sat on the floor

"don't know…maybe about what kinda things you like"

"sure thing, erm…I like Tomagatchi, Pokemon and erm…toys…" he smiled

"yea, I remember I use to play a lot of games, but I stopped since ever I staved myself trying to finish a game" actually the truth was Murdoc crash the thing to bits after it woke him up, she giggled "well I think that showed you how addicted you were"

"yea but back then it was an old modal, by now you can finish those things in and hour" she nodded "oh that reminds me!" she walked over to one of the bags and pulled out a PS2 "I thought if you guys have any free time we could play a few games" 2D's jaw dropped

"well Noodle love…I think that's a good idea"…

-------------------------------

Please review! XDD


	4. 2D's Past

Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN GORILLAZ!

Once again, Murdoc tries to sleep, like 2D he was thinking about Noodle what would happen to her if she was caught…for all Paula told me she was beaten by her parents, it could be twice as worse he closed his eyes, but then he heard 2D "hey you cheated!" he got up and walked over to his room, he wasn't there, then he looked over to Noodle's room "he better not…" he knocked on the door then greeted by Noodle "Hiya, want us to turn it down?"

"Turn what down?" he looked inside seeing 2D and Russel playing a PS2 oh not again! "wanna have a go" he quickly looked at Noodle "not today love, maybe later" he walked back to his room "speaking of which…shouldn't you two be sleeping for tonight?" "Well…" Russel put down his control and walked up to the door "I guess it is 2D's turn to watch over ya" he looked over to 2D and stopped playing his game and turned to face him "w-w-what? We never talked about this!"

"Yea but me Murdoc and Paula thought if each of us keep an eye on Noodle for a day she'll be safe, don't worry it's my turn later" "and I agreed to it" Noodle peaked in, 2D sighed "ok, until 7 right?" she sat next to him "yea, so see you two later" with that Russel left the room.

Weeks went by so quickly, no sign of the police dropping by the club, just like every other day…only that Noodle's with them, with her room finished and 2D checking up on her every 5 minutes, most of the time just to play games with her, even on his breaks he still checks up on her.

-------------------------------

After they closed the club, Murdoc, Russel and 2D picked up their fill and went into their rooms, a few minutes later Murdoc went back out to get some more, one blood pack doesn't satisfy him that easily, just when he was at the bar he heard someone "tsk-tsk-tsk…Russel warned me about you nicking some blood packs" he turned to face Paula "and what are you doing here?"

"Oh sleeping here, till you know the police go away…and you're about to take some blood which Russel put me in guard." He scoffed and was about to walk off "how did 2D become a vampire?" "Why did you wanna know?" she sat onto one of the tables and stared at him "because he told me he was bitten by a vampire-hooker, now I don't believe that so…you better know the truth so spill" he sighed and placed the blood packets on the table "fine" she smiled and sat on the chair "so…who turned him" he sighed again "…I did"

---------Flash back---------

Murdoc walked down the street, it was a Friday night and all he saw was hookers and drug users, both kind never really tasted good, the only place he know is the hospital which wasn't far here. As he got there the doors were locked "damn…I though these places were open 24/7" he looked for another way in, there was a couple of windows open, grinning he walked up to the wall and started to walking.

As he got up to the 3rd floor he heard someone crying, that would have been music to his ears but hearing some mumbling he couldn't help but to eavesdrop, he peaked though the window, seeing a guy on the floor with his elbows on the bed, he walked into the room without the guy knowing so he could hear him better "I-it's my fault! If I didn't have cancer in the first place she wouldn't of taken me out in the first place, now she's dead!" he continued to cry.

"Whose dead?" the guy jumped and stared at him "h-how did- who are you!" "I'm Father Christmas What do you think!" he looked over at his X-rays "…so what happened?" the guy gulped "I erm…well…me and my girlfriend went out partying and…after we got in a car crash and she died…I was in a coma for two weeks" he was staring at Murdoc as he was looking at the X-rays "heh…two dents in your head, there should be name for that…" he looked at the guy again. "And your name is…?"

"S-Stuart…how or why did you come in here" he put the X-rays down and walked towards him "well I couldn't help but to eavesdrop on what you was mumbling about…" Stuart gulped again and backed away from him "well I'm not gonna be here for long…the doctors said I'll dead in a couple of days from my-" "cancer yea I heard, now, I'm gonna give you a choice"

"A choice? What kinda of choice!" Stuart backed up against the wall, no where else to go as Murdoc closed in "either to live or die, so which will it be?" he quickly answered "to live, I-I-I-I don't wanna die, but what can you do to save me from cancer!" Murdoc leaned closer to him "ever heard a thing called a vampire?" he eyes went wide, he pushed him away "you're just making that up!" he laughed "oh yea? How did I get in here without using the door?"

His eyes went wider and the headed for the door but one problem, the door's locked, leaving him to bang on the door "HELP! THERE'S A VAMPIRE IN MY ROOM! NURS—" Murdoc quickly grabbed him from behind and shoved him on his bed "GET OFF LET ME GO!" he covered his mouth and held both of his arms down with one hand "you said you wanted to live! Now stop struggling or it'll be more painful for you!" he didn't, he kept on trying to struggle free, this time Murdoc held his chin to face him "Look at me!" he did (remember his power people…) he started to feel light headed, he tried to look away but his grip was strong "calm down and sleep" and now his eyes started to close, then he was asleep, that's when Murdoc leaned over his neck and…

---------End of Flash back---------

"And then what?" he picked up his packs and sat up "what do you think? I bit him, and let me tell you it was damn hard to teach him about the rules, since he was a vegetarian it took a while to teach him the vampire food chart and at some point I had to forces feed him, that was seven years ago so I rather put that behind me. Now if you don't mind I'm supposed to be sleeping by now" "not with those blood packs you got, hand them over!" he moaned "or what?" "Or…you can tell me how you met Russel" giving up he places the blood packs on the table "I'll tell you that tomorrow…night!" he walked back down into the basement.

-------------------------------

While everyone was sleeping, Noodle got up and started work, and tried to work quietly due to Paula sleeping in the lounge, after she was done she stared outside the window, not really a great view, all she could see was buildings and build boards, she sighed and wondering what to do, she finished all the games she had and she beaten every boss In every level she did, so she went back into her room and moved some things about.

"I'm so bored…I got eleven hours to spend and I can't go outside…" she sat on her bed and tried to think about what she hasn't done yet, Murdoc's room was forbidden, 2D's a heavy sleeper and she didn't' wanna know what Russel would do if she woke him up…

-------------------------------

The club opened once again, before starting 2D check up on Noodle, only to find her sleeping, he was hoping to talk with her but now he'll have to start work early, or that---"HEY FACE-ACHE, BAR-NOW!" ---or get yelled at Murdoc, well time to stop day dreaming and get to work.

It was a full house, a mix of humans and vampires, and to Russel's luck no werewolves, he'd hate to get into one of those fights again, as he checked everything was like any other night, 2D serving drinks two or three at a time, and Murdoc being laid-off at his job chatting to a few girls again, yep, another normal night, Only that they rehired someone who used to work here to help 2D with his work.

"So what did it feel like serving people who'd bite your head off for serving them last?" Paula Just finished making Vodka and coke for the couple, "I get used to it…better than Murdoc threatening to tear my head off and shoved it up my arse…" 2D cringed at the thought. Although he's been thinking about Noodle a lot, she was like a sister he never had…but it was nice to think about then his past, even when Murdoc come into his life so far now…I don't regret on wanting to live…


	5. Ol new friend Russel

Chapter 5

(once again I don't own Gorillaz alright!)

It was a long night, 2D and Paula served about a hundred drinks each, Russel kept the club safe and Murdoc finally seduce someone to go into his room for a lil chat, Russel knew what that meant but to keep the club safe he asked if 2D would go into Noodle's room incase something happens, lucky for having Paula at the bar now he nodded and walked into to back and walked downstairs.

"Noodle? You're awake?" he waits for a reply, she opened door smiling and welcomed him into her room. "So what did you do for the rest of the day?" while he was sitting down, Noodle was walking about. "Well I've done my job, then I went back to sleep, since I can't go outside I'm stuck in here all day…"

"Why didn't you wake Paula up?" she sighed and sat down "I can't, I don't like waking people up…it's rude…" 2D laughed a bit "Yea I know what you mean, last time I woke Murdoc up he gave me a right beating…I'll never do that again" after that there was a bit of silence.

…

…

…"Wanna play a game Noodle?"

"Sure" she smiled and puts the PS2 on.

-------------------------------

After his meal he chucked the woman into the dumpster, bad for him she was a drug-addict, he was gonna have a right head-ache later on, he walked back, meeting Russel at the bar "So how did your lunch go?" Murdoc stick his middle finger at him, "she was a druggy, I hate drugs, ruins the blood…" Paula walked over smiling "I hope you haven't forgotten anything?" "…What!" she leaned on the bar "you were gonna tell me how you met Russel…"

"You was gonna tell her without asking me?" Murdoc stood back "hey she asked! Least she knows that face-ache's eyes were blue before I bit him!" Russel rolled his eyes "right…so you're gonna tell her" "yea are you gonna tell me" grabbing a stool Murdoc made himself comfortable "yea, as long tubby helps me out, I don't remember everything that happened" "Murdoc…I may be fat but I can crush your skull again if you want me too?"

---------Flash back---------

It was about five months after 2D was know as Start, even though 2D liked his nick name Murdoc gave him "so why does your eyes change when you change?" Murdoc sighed and looked at him "for the last time I don't know! Heh I can't even remember what my eyes used to look like before I became…this" he looked down at himself "anyway don't even ask me how your eyes become black, everyone's different" nodding 2D looked ahead.

"So where are we going?"

"For the last time I don't know!" they stopped, "maybe somewhere abandon, somewhere dark-"

"How about that?" 2D pointed at an abandon cinema "…nah too big…."

"Then how about that?" now he pointed at an abandon school "that's _too_ big" he sighed as 2D walked off "and where are you going?"

"I don't know, maybe that cinema I just pointed out" as he was about to turn back something zoomed pasted him "…what was that?" Murdoc run up to him "I don't know, but it's best to be saf-" something punched him in the stomach and thrown him into the wall "Murdoc!" the thing that attacked Murdoc grabbed 2D by the neck abandon, the thing was a werewolf "so the puny bloodsuckers finally came out to play eh?"

"A-a-a-a-a werewolf!" it tighten it's grip on his neck, 2D looked over at Murdoc who was knocked out, then he turned back at the monster "why?" it scoffed "I just like killing your kind, your type has always been week" it raised it's claw at his head, before it brought it down it dropped 2D onto the ground, as he looked up it's head was twisted "how did…what did?" Murdoc got off the ground and rubbed his head, the first thing he saw was the dead werewolf and 2D on the ground "…did you do that?"

"I-no I…I think I did…did I?" he was pretty much confuse until someone walked out of the shadows "I was my doing, sorry to scare you like that" 2D stood up "are you some wizard or something?"

Murdoc slapped the back of his head "of course he's not he's a vampire as well!" the man walked up to them "Name's Russel, I came over here from New York, it's much peaceful here…" "Are you CRAZY! We almost got killed!" "And I almost had my had cut off!" Russel chuckled "beats rouge vampires, witches, zombie and werewolves all put together like back at home, you don't even wanna know what it's like fighting a werewolf…"

2D and Murdoc stared at each other "So you're like a full vampire Blade huh?" "Well…sorta…anyway where are you two heading off too?" they shrugged "well D and I were just looking for a place to stay, no luck so far" Russel looked at them "well there's a place I hang out mostly, it was an old club until some punks set fire to it, wanna check it out?"

-------------------------------

"This is where you hang out?"

"Yep, not bad ain't it?"

"Not bad? You barely got a ceiling to save your ass from the sun!"

"…It has a basement, let me show you" Russel walked though the door, which made a loud creaking sound as he opened it, he was right about one thing though, there was a fire and it left the place badly burnt, he lead the two into the basement showing off four rooms "since no one else come here you two can live here if you want? I mean it kinda sounds like you two don't have anywhere else to go" 2D couldn't help but to look into the rooms "it's not bad…Hey Murdoc maybe we could stay here!" Murdoc looked about, then he had an idea.

"Why don't we put this place up as a club again?" 2D came out of one of the rooms and Russel looked at him "what?" "I said, why not put this place up again? And have it as a night club?"

"I'm not to sure Muds, what if people find out that we're-" "They don't have to! It could be a club for human and vampires! And this area is an unknown due to drugs thieves and such, so why not lure those types of humans here?" after thinking this though, then they agreed to the idea, 2D asked "So, if this is place's gonna be a club again, what's gonna be called" Murdoc grinned "Vampire's club"

---------End of Flash back---------

"Oooh, so that's how you met Russel _AND_ made this club" they nodded "if it wasn't for Russel here we'd be dead and homeless" after a while Russel spoke up "kinda makes me wonder how New York's doing now" Murdoc chuckled "worse then here I can tell you that…or so what you told me and dullard" Russel sighed "yea, place begin to sound like hell at night…" they noticed that the club has gone a bit quiet "…doesn't anyone know what time it is?"

They looked at the clock "5am? Heh, my shift's over" Paula walked out of the bar "that was a good story, was there anything else that happened?" Murdoc walked up to her "well maybe you can tell us how you and 2D met? That'd be a good story" "I was like to keep that to myself thank you" she smiled and walked into the lobby "Night".

Russel walked over to the door and locked it "well now we know people leave at Three or so…" Murdoc sighed and walked to the fridge and took out some blood packs "yea and I just remembered I drank from a druggy…" Russel Scoffed "well good luck surviving the headache" again Murdoc raised his middle finger at him.

-------------------------------

As Noodle slept, 2D watched her, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, as if she was some sort of diamond, something woke inside him, he wanted her, _he wanted her to be his-_he shock his head "…what was that all about?" he stood up and walked outside and closed the door, that wasn't normal, he never felt that way, even with Paula he didn't feel it, it was scaring him, "I'll ask Murdoc tomorrow…he might know" before he entered his room, he took one more look as Noodle's door and walked him _what's wrong with me!_


	6. How shall i say it?

Chapter 6

(GORILLAZ ARE NOT MINE!)

A few months later, everything became a norm, Russel checking the club over for any trouble, 2D and Paula serving drinks, Murdoc taking most of his time off talking to the ladies of the club, and Noodle helping out with any trouble…although lucky for her, Murdoc and Russel made sure to drag her away from certain vampires (yes she still doesn't know)…

But…for 2D the feeling was getting stronger and stronger, he haven't even told anyone…not like they knew what's wrong with him, so the only answer to this feeling was going to the one who knows about these things the most…Murdoc.

-------------------------------

Just as Murdoc was about to get some sleep he heard someone knocking at his door, cursing to himself, he got up and opened the door "what do you want faceache?!" 2D didn't say anything, he walked in and sat down on his bed, sighing Murdoc went back to his coffin and sat on the edge "listen, I want to have a good days rest, so if you're gonna waste my time _you'll_ be sleeping in the sun!"

"I just wanna ask-no erm…tell you something"

Murdoc leaned in "you're admitting you're gay?"

"NO!!!! I mean…I got this feeling…about Noodle"

There was a moment of silence, then Murdoc burst out laughing "yo-y-y- must be joking!!!! When were you turned? 23 was it? Even now you're older then her!!!!!" as he continued laughing 2D sighed "Not in that way either"

Murdoc stopped laughing, knowing where this was going "…oh shit…"

2D perked up "oh shit what?" Murdoc got up and paced abit "What?!!?!" he sighed and looked at 2D, "I think you got what my creator has…"

-------------------------------

Noodle just gotten up and started to check at the bar, making sure the glasses where in order, in shape, sizes and colour. Few hours later she found herself staring outside the window, wanting to go outside again, but she knows the police will be looking for her, maybe just for one night she can sneak out without anyone knowing, with the disguise 2D gave her, she made her way back to her room, she can do it tonight, just nip out and nip back in, what could go wrong?

-------------------------------

"So…what you're tellin' me is that the lady vamp who bit you was crazy about you?" still sitting on Murdoc's bed with his legs crossed, Murdoc started to spill on how he became to be.

"Hell yea, back in the 80s it was…believe it or not I was 19 at the time…" 2D stared at him for a bit "and you look like what you're now?"

**TWACK!**

"NO!!!!! I chose to age whenever I want! Only that I can't go back…shame that, anyway I was at this pub and this blonde chick first time she wasn't a ditz started asking me if I wanted a drink, I thought she wanted me to get drunk so she can shag me" he sniggered "so I thought why the hell not? After a few drinks later she kept on saying how sweet I am and that…everything was a blur till the pub closed down for the night and we went off home"

"Then what happened" undoubtedly this was like a bedtime story to 2D, Murdoc continued

"She started to tug on my arm saying something about being together forever, I thought she was a nutter so I pushed, ran, and even swore at her to leave me alone, and guess what? She wasn't taking no for an answer, then she stopped following me, so I took that chance and ran off" he stopped for a moment and looked at the ceiling

"I thought that was it, hell was I wrong, soon as I got home, something grabbed me from behind and flew off to the roof of this building and dropped me hard, as I turned to look, it was her, only that she looked different"

2D leaned in

"Her eyes were blazing red, her skin was very, very pale, her nails were claws, her black-bat like wings, and her fangs…don't think I'll ever forget them, they were about 3…4cm long, and she stood there, grinning at me, and at this moment I swore I pissed myself, I was frozen to the spot as she lunged at me, pinning me to the ground as she said _when I said I'll have you I'LL HAVE YOU"_

"Have you?"

"I think she was foreign…anyway, that's how it was, she bit me, thought I was gonna die, pasted out then found myself at her basement, only to find her ashes in her coffin…"

"…how did she die?" 2D looked at him, only given an annoyed look.

"How should I know?! Maybe she was hunted by some vampire hunters? Who gives a damn!!! I didn't turn back to my…self" he sighed and got up to the door "don't worry about it much, it might not happen to ya" 2D got up and walked out, before he did he looked at Murdoc

"What if it does?"

"I'll eat my words"

-------------------------------

Hours later the club opened, people (and vampires) were in ten minutes, _'Must have been that new theatre' _Russel thought, as he walked about he only saw Paula at the bar, wondering where 2D was he walked past the crowd and into the basement and walked up to 2D's door "Hey man, you're alright?"

Nothing…

"D you in there?"

Nothing…until 2D opened the door "Yea erm…I don't feel well and-"

"D, the only way a vampire can get sick is drinking bad blood, don't try and skip work alright?" 2D sighed in defeat and walked up the stairs mumbling I don't wanna work tonight

Just as they were walking upstairs, a pair of green eyes peered from Noodle's room, as soon as they where gone the door closed

-------------------------------

Just as she closed the door, she went to her backpack and went though the things she was going to bring "I'll only be out for one night, not like they're gonna know I'm gone, I just" she sighed as she packed her flashlight in, extra clothes in case the police spots her, make-up and a fake ID "I should be back till Midnight, lets see it's now…8pm…so I got 4 hours to have a bit of freedom" last thing she packed was a cellphone Russel gave her, just in case.

She made sure she packed everything she needed, she zipped the bag, slung it over her shoulder and walked out of the door, as soon she reached up the stairs she made sure no one was about,

It was clear!

She ran up the back door and run out, not knowing a police car was parked at the front

-------------------------------

OOOOOOOH!!!

Another short one, yet crappy, and short, and random . I'm trying to make it longer…but at least I've updated it huh?

Reviews are nice O3O


	7. Sorry for this

_**This is not a chapter!**_

_**I'm sorry to say I won't be continuing this story, due to:**_

_**JobSeeking and getting ready for college.**_

_**But it won't mean I won't update this story, but not to let you don't I'll let you in on what's the 1/4 on the new chapter:**_

Chapter 7: Trouble ahead

It's only been 15 minutes and already 2D felt pretty tired, but that wasn't the only thing going on in his head, despite everyone in the club enjoying themselves, it almost felt as if someone's missing. _can't be Noodle, she's sleepin…then again_-

"Hellooo, buddy?! ya servin' or what?!"

2D snapped out of his thoughts "sure, wot'll it be?"

-------------------------------

Starin' at the sky, Russel was wondering how it's going in on back in New York, he shouldn't really care, he heard good things going on in the city. Now paying more attention to who's coming in and out, but then his eyes caught on someone walking out of the ally way of the club "…no it can't be…could it" going against his job he walked away from the door and followed.

"….HEY!" the person quickly turned around and spotted him, it was Noodle, her eyes widen as she sprinted off "NOODLE!!" just as soon he was about to run, a police car pulled up in front of Noodle, she was about to run back until the door open and one of the cops grabbed her "about time we find you Annabel" you parents are very worried about-"

"NO I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!! LET ME GO!!!"

As much as Russel wanted to help, he watch them go away in the car, not very sure what to do he rush back into the club "shitshitshit"

-------------------------------

_**And how will they get her back?**_

_**Truthy? You'll have to find out when I got the time to finish and edit this chapter.**_


End file.
